Dragonball Z: Frozen in Time
by Yamitora1
Summary: A figure from the Saiyan Royal Family's past comes back. Frozen for nearly three and a half decades in time, Rutaba seeks to do some catching up. With the Brief Family and Goku's youngest in harms way, what will happen?


**Disclaimer**

This text and document is intended for *PRIVATE* view only. It cannot be used in ANY form of printed or electronic media involved in a commercial business, in part or in whole, in any way, shape, or form. It cannot be given away freely, as bonus or prize, it can't be given away with any game, VHS Tape, DVD, movie, and so on. It cannot be used for profitable or promotional purposes, regardless of the situation. Any characters, names, places, or miscellaneous objects are copyright of their respective companies. I as the Author of this fan fiction story have neither received nor have engaged in any exchange of monetary value or gain from this text. Anyone who takes credit for or falsely distributes this fan fiction will be reported by the author to any available and/or appropriate parties. Please report any violations of these terms to me the author by PM or any appropriate parties on this site.

* * *

_**Planet Vegeta thirty-four years ago**_

**Narrator:** _Planet Vegeta home to one of the universe's most powerful race, The Saiyans. Many decades ago, the evil space tyrant Frieza destroyed this planet in fear of the Saiyans. However, our story starts many years before the planet's destruction._

The Camera zooms in on the red desert like planet currently know as Vegeta. Descending through the planet's atmosphere and Ozone layers, rusty plains and shallow pools of water come into view. The water reflects space pods zooming by in the sky, the surface quaking. The camera pans in on the horizon, a palace in the distance. The camera pans in on the palace, and phases through the outer wall into the corridors. Five men come into view walking down the hall toward the camera.

**Saiyan Elite 1:** _My king, we must not allow Frieza to use us any longer._

**Saiyan Elite 2:** _I agree we have to stand up and fight_

**King Vegeta:** _No!_

The other four men step back in fear in fear

**King Vegeta:** _Our day will come soon enough. We cannot afford to rush blindly into battle with Frieza, as we will fail like so many others._

King Vegeta looked down in deep thought

**Rutaba:** _My King as always your words are wise_

The Saiyan known as Rutaba walked to the two Elites, and his face showed distaste to the words of the two. Rutaba was the Royal Advisor to King Vegeta and the throne.

**Rutaba:** _Frieza's day will come and when it does, it will be at the hands of the one-thing Frieza fears._

**Lower Elite:** _What is that?_

**Rutaba:** [chuckle] _why, a Super Saiyan of course._

**Saiyan Elite 2:** _But Sir there has not been a Super Saiyan for close to three millennia!_

**King Vegeta:** _That is where you are wrong._

The four men looked puzzled to King Vegeta's words

**King Vegeta:** _My Son will attain his birthright and become the hope of our race._

**Lower Elite:** _But my king he is only a small child not even 3 years old!?_

**King Vegeta:** _My son will become the Legendary Super Saiyan, and he will save our people from Frieza's grip!_

**All:** _Yes my king._

**Rutaba:** _As always sire you are a wise and great leader._

**King Vegeta:** _Enough of that, we must hurry Frieza is waiting in my chambers._

Rutaba's expression changed to anger as he was shrugged off. King Vegeta walks away, with the others following. Rutaba clenches his fists, but follows as well. The scene cuts to that very night, to Rutaba pacing around with anger.

**Rutaba:** _That Vegeta is a fool! He places all his faith on his little brat. Well, that will all change soon enough_ [evil laughter]

The Camera zooms out fading to a full view of the Palace. The scene cuts to King Vegeta sleeping in his bed as his door opens. A dark figure enters the room, and with the grace of a cat sneaks to the Kings side. The Figure is Rutaba who has dreadful plans for the sleeping king. Not wishing to alert anyone with a power reading, Rutaba pulls out a poisoned tipped dagger from his robe and raises it in the air. In a flash of light, he brings the dagger down and to his surprise; the dagger goes through the image of the King.

**Rutaba:** _What, what trickery is this?_

**Voice:** _Trickery huh?_

A figure steps out of the shadows, along with others. Rutaba looks to the figure who continues to approach, a beam of light shinning from the skylight. King Vegeta emerges into the light, his face showing distaste for the site he witnessed. Fear swelled up in Rutaba as he looked on into the face of the man he just tried to kill.

**King Vegeta:** _I always knew your foolishness would be your downfall, did you honestly believe you could have succeeded in this plan?_

**Rutaba:** _You are the fool Vegeta! With you gone I will lead our people rise against Frieza!_

**King Vegeta:** _A weakling like you could never lead our race, even my son is more powerful then you._

Rutaba's face became enraged, his body lighting up in energy. He rushed for King Vegeta with the dagger.

**Rutaba:** _You bastard!_

Rutaba thrust the dagger at King Vegeta, who easily dodged. In an instant Vegeta retaliated, bringing his fist to Rutaba's chest in a crushing blow. Immobilized, Rutaba fell to his knees then to the floor in excruciating pain.

**King Vegeta:** _Guards!_

Two guards entered the room, both carrying blasters.

**King Vegeta:** _Get this low-level trash out of my sight._

**Guards:** Y_es my king._

The guards restrained Rutaba in a half-conscious state; King Vegeta brushed his cape to the side as he walked away. The Camera cuts to Rutaba, kneeling and half-beaten to death. Three guards, with chains and shackles on him, held him. King Vegeta, along with two other Saiyan elites stood over Rutaba, all smiling at the pitiful site before them.

**King Vegeta:** _For your crimes against the thrown and the Saiyan race, I sentence you to cryosleep exile in space. You shall orbit the planet baring my name for all eternity._

King Vegeta turned around, his arms folded behind him.

**King Vegeta:** _Oh, and one more thing._

King Vegeta walked behind Rutaba; the guards stood Rutaba up on his feet. King Vegeta grasped Rutaba's tail, and with a slow painful jerk he pulled it off. Rutaba bellowed in pain, and the scene changes to Rutaba struggling as three guards shove him into a chamber and close the door. Rutaba hits his fist on the glass as a green neon gas fills the chamber. Rutaba starts to feel dizzy as the camera changes to Rutaba's viewpoint. The camera view flickered and quickly zoomed in and out at a rapid pace. Ice forms on the glass closing in on the center. The camera changes to a view of Rutaba slamming his fist one last time weakly, frost leaving only a silhouette. Rutaba fell into deep sleep, as his body frosted over. The Scene fades out to black, and fades in again as the chamber is jettisoned into space. As Rutaba's Icy tomb orbited Vegeta, four cold years passed by. As the seasons of the planet came to their close, the planet itself would come to its own end. On the very day the Saiyan Kakarrot left as a baby to Earth, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and all but a handful of the Saiyan race. Unknown to Frieza or those destroyed that day, the cryogenic chamber that entombed Rutaba was hurled through space, virtually unscathed by the planet's destruction. The chamber drifted for fifteen years until a curious alien race found it. The aliens, who spoke in a raspy tongue, investigated and studied the chamber with strange tools. It was with one of these tool that they saw Rutaba and mistaken him for an earthling without his tail. The aliens decided to return the chamber, and placed it in their cargo haul. They reached the solar system in little then 2 week and were only fifteen light years away from the familiar blue planet. Things were going uneventful until the ship passed through an unstable electromagnetic storm. The storm played havoc on the ship's systems, and caused their cargo door to open. Rutaba's chamber dislodged, and was sucked out into the vacuum of space. Along with the chamber a number of crates flew out, some of them clipping the chamber causing a leak of the gas. Not wanting to brave the storm again, the aliens left the chamber. For another decade and a half, the chamber drifted to earth. Even without the cryogas Rutaba stayed frozen, the cold depths of space seeing to that. On the way, it narrowly avoided the gravity of other planets, and multiple collisions from space debris. It was on a night in the middle of spring when it was caught in Earth's gravitational pull. In a high velocity, the chamber hurdled to the ground. It crashed into the countryside of the Mt. Paozu area. It was dinnertime at the Son house, and Gohan, Goten and Chichi were sitting at the table. However, Dinner was abruptly interrupted when a huge explosion and shock wave echoed through the region. The tremor knocked Chichi out of her chair, and destroyed half her dishes. The next morning Chichi and Gohan went to check out the wreckage, not sure of what to think of the strange site. Chichi quickly notified one of the most brilliant minds on the planet Dr. Brief. The scene cuts to Dr. Brief talking to Chichi on an old fashion phone with the rotisserie dial.

**Dr. Brief:**_ Oh my, sound interesting. Any ideal of what it is?_

He held the phone away as the desperate housewife screamed her response.

**Chich on the phone:** _If I knew that, I would not be on the phone with you!_

Dr. Brief put the phone to his ear again.

**Dr. Brief:** _Well I have a busy schedule but I will send Bulma out and she can retrieve it._

Dr. Brief held the phone away again

**Chich on the phone:** _Well make it fast this thing is creeping me out!_

The scene cuts to Chichi on the other end speaking on a Capsule Corp radiophone, as Gohan checks out the Wreckage in the background. Chichi turns and looks at Gohan

**Chichi:** _Gohan get away from that thing this minute!_

**Gohan:** _Oh, man! Mom I am 16 I can handle myself_

Back to Dr. Brief holding the phone from his ear again.

**Chich on the phone:** _I do not care get away from it now!_

Dr. Brief put the receiver up to his ear

**Dr. Brief:** [Nervously] _Well, I will just send Bulma on her way now, have to go!_

Dr. Brief put the phone down and took a breath of relief. The scene fades to Bulma and some workers loading the wreckage onto an airship. Chichi comes up to Bulma and Bulma turns around.

**Chichi:** _Thank goodness, I am glad to get rid of that thing._

**Bulma:** _Well from what I can see, it is not from this world_

Gohan comes up

**Gohan:** _So you mean it is from another planet that is so cool!_

Bulma looks at Gohan and smiles at him

**Bulma:** _Well hello Gohan you are getting tall just like your father._

Gohan blushes a little

**Gohan:** _You think?_

**Bulma:** [Cheerfully] _Yep!_

Bulma looked around, her face seemed puzzled.

**Bulma:** _By the way, where's Goten? I brought Trunks over so they can play._

Chichi became irritated

**Chichi:** _He went off into the Forest, and I haven't seen him all day. He said he was going find the little green men, and ask them if they're related to Piccolo. That boy is just like Goku with no cares in the world._

Trunk gets out of the airship, and jumps down. He happily ran over to Bulma and smiled up at her.

**Trunks:** _I can find him._

Bulma looked down at him and smiled

**Bulma:** _Ok, you head off and find him while we get this thing loaded_

Trunks eyes lit up in excitement

**Trunks:** [excited] _Alright!_ [Joyful laughter]

**Chichi:** _You go with him Gohan_

**Gohan:** _Right!_

Gohan turned to where Trunks was but before anyone had seen it Trunks was already gone

**Gohan:** _Hey where did he go!?_

**Bulma:** _That boy I swear..._[chuckles]

The scene cuts to Trunks running through the forest and jumping from place to place

**Trunks:** _Ok Goten where ever you are I'll find you._

Trunks grinned with a familiar look of his father Vegeta. Trunks stopped when he heard rustling in the bush. He turned and looked at the bushes that were shaking

**Trunks:** _Hey is that you Goten?_

Out from the bush jumped a huge Saber-toothed Tiger that gave Trunks a bit of a surprise, and to his amazement, the Saber-Tooth jumped over his head. Trunks looked behind him, and on the back of the Saber-Tooth was young four-year-old Goten. Trunks scratched his head as a sweat drop fell down his face.

**Trunks:** _Well I think I found him_ [nervous chuckle]

Goten jumped off the Saber-Tooth as it whimpered away, and Goten waved to Trunks

**Goten:** _Oh hi-ya Trunks, what are you doing here?!_

**Trunks:** _My mom is picking up that weird junk that landed by your house. She thinks its from outer space._

**Goten:** [excited] _Really!? I knew it!_

**Trunks:** _Yeah, hey maybe it's an alien space ship with a bunch of brain sucking space leeches._

Trunks had been watching too many Sci-fi movies with his grandpa. Goten looked scared and grabbed his head

**Goten:** _Well they're not getting my brain_

Trunks face shifted to a sly smirk.

**Trunks:** _I don't think they would want your brain._

Trunks said, mocking the intelligence of the young half Saiyan son of Goku.

**Goten:** _You think? Hey, wait a minute; that's not nice Trunks!_

Goten's eyes shifted to a glare, as Trunks laughs mockingly

**Goten: **_Why you!_

Goten tried to pounce on Trunks, but Trunks dodged and playfully ran off.

**Trunks:** [mocking] _Nah, nah ain't gonna catch me!_

Goten began to chase after Trunks, and they laughed and played for hours. Even at four and five their distinctive personalities were apparent. Trunks the mischievous wise cracker, and Goten the naïve and innocent tyke. They soon found their way back to their mothers. Bulma looked at Trunks as the noon sky glimmered in the distant.

**Bulma:** _Well kiddo, are you ready to go?_

**Trunks:** _Oh man, do we have to?_

**Bulma:** _Come on we have to take this back to grandpa_

**Goten** _But I want to play with Trunks some more_

**Chichi:** _I have an ideal, why don't you take Goten with you Bulma?_

**Bulma:** _Yeah that sounds like an excellent ideal._

**Chichi:** _Besides, I have so much housework to do, and Gohan has to study hard for entrance exams._

**Bulma:** _Well Goten how about it, do you want to come with us?_

**Goten:** _Yeah!_ [joyful laugh]

Bulma and Trunks got in the airship's cabin, and Trunks help little Goten in. Chichi came up to the side to say good-bye to Bulma and the kids.

**Chichi:** _See you later Bulma._

**Bulma:** _All right, we'll take good care of Goten for ya._

Chichi looked at Goten

**Chichi:** [Sternly] _Now Goten, you behave yourself, and mind your manners._

**Goten:** [cheerfully]_ I will Mommy._

The top of the airship came down, fastening with a pneumatic click. Bulma, the kids, and the workers all lifted off, taking the wreckage with them. In no time the group was at Capsule Corp. Dr. Brief was waiting outside for them, and when he saw the load he was very content with what he was seeing. As he and Bulma worked on identifying the wreckage, Trunks and Goten were playing with a blue ball. Trunks and Goten bounced the ball against the wall and to each other. Trunks, who had yet learned to control his strength, bounced the ball a little too hard. It went through the wall and into the Lab, not stopping until it had hit the back of Dr. Brief's head. It caused him to knock into the wreckage, and placing his hand on a secrete button. Once pressed it triggered a reanimation mechanism to the cryogenic chamber. A neon orange gas slowly filled the chamber, turning purple as it surrounded Rutaba. Dr. Brief grabbed the back of his head.

**Dr. Brief:** _Ouch, this little Bugger nearly knocked my brains loss._

**Bulma:** [worried] _Dad are you all right!?_

**Dr. Brief:** _Just a little bump on the noggin, no worries._

**Bulma:** [angrily] _Trunks, Goten!_

The camera cuts back to Trunks and Goten looking at Bulma through the hole. Nervous sweat drops formed on the back of their head.

**Goten:** _Uh-oh you did it now Trunks._

Bulma walked out of the lab, and over too the two culprits. In her hand was the evidence, and she was gunning for a conviction.

**Bulma:** _How many times have I told you about watching your strength!? Just look at this giant hole!_

**Trunks:** _But Mom it's not that big._

**Bulma:** _Well it's big enough_

Vegeta comes in, and Bulma gave him a serious look.

**Bulma:** _Just look what your son did!_

She points to the hole in the wall.

**Vegeta:** _Hush up I am not in the mood to hear your idiotic lectures!_

**Bulma:** [angrily] _What did you say!?_

**Vegeta:** _If you need me I'll be in the lab. I've been waiting for my new training equipment all week!_

**Bulma:** _My dad is not your personal gadget maker!_

**Vegeta walks away heading for the lab, ignoring Bulma**

**Bulma:** [angrily] _Grrrrraaaaaaaah that Vegeta!_

Meanwhile Trunks was making an attempt to sneak off behind her back, leaving Goten who was distracted by Bulma and Vegeta's quarrel. Without even turning around, Bulma caught Trunks trying to get away.

**Bulma:** [angrily]_ Stop right there young man!_

Trunks froze and turned his head three quarters around.

**Trunks:** [Nervously] _Y-a-ya-yes mom?_

Bulma turned and gave him a parental look

**Bulma:**_ You are grounded for 2 weeks, any objections?_

**Trunks:** [Scared and Nervous] _N-n-no Mom_

**Bulma:** _Good now go get washed up for lunch!_

**Trunks:** _Ok!_

Trunks ran away, and Goten quickly followed fearing he was next. In the Lab Vegeta approached Dr. Brief. A bandage cross on the back of Dr. Brief's head.

**Dr. Brief:** _Vegeta, could you take look at something for me?_

**Vegeta:** [Vegeta's normal (angry/annoyed) Tone] _What?_

**Dr. Brief:** _Well you see I found a strange symbol on the wreckage Bulma brought in. The analysis shows its from space, and I was wondering if you knew what it was?_

Dr. Brief held out a piece of metal that had Vegeta's Royal emblem on it. Seeing this Vegeta's eye's lit up in puzzlement.

**Vegeta:** _What in the world? T-That's my family's emblem!? Show me to this wreckage at once!_

Dr. Brief escorted Vegeta to another part of the lab, and Vegeta examined the wreckage eyeing every detail.

**Dr. Brief:** _Do you have any ideal what this is?_

**Vegeta:** _It's a prisoner cryogenic sleep chamber, used to punish criminals where death is too good for them. Before Frieza destroyed the planet, there were five of these orbiting the planet. We Saiyans do not take prisoners very often. Who ever this was, my father had no plans to allow him to die like a man._

**Dr. Brief:** _You mean there is a person in their?_

**Vegeta:** _I highly doubt it, whoever was in this thing would of melted away. It was implemented into the design as a failsafe, that the gas used in the process becomes volatile and cursive if heated. If earth's atmosphere didn't do the job, the gas would._

Vegeta left in a mood, making his way to the dinning hall. Trunks and Goten were eagerly waiting for their meal with smiles on their faces. Vegeta entered and sat down with an unpleasant look on his face. Bulma sat lunch on the table and they began to eat the special cooked meal Bulma herself had made. Trunks and Goten were engaged in an eating contest, and Trunks was behind by 10 bowls of Rice and a egg roll. Vegeta ate just as fast, and Bulma looked at the three Saiyans with a queasy feeling in her stomach. Suddenly in the lab a explosion took place. Trunks got shook up and was choking in a mouth full of food, he hit his chest and got it down. Bulma got up with a worried look in her face.

**Bulma:** _Oh my goodness, Dad!_

Trunks looked up at his mother, not really worried.

**Trunks:** _Grandpa must of blew up something again_

Vegeta had a serious look on his face, as he rose up out of his seat.

**Vegeta:** _Someone is here! I can sense a power level._

A figure came in the room and tossed the unconscious Dr. Brief onto the floor. Bulma rushed to her father's side. Vegeta looked at the figure with anger and annoyance to his presence.

**Rutaba: **_Well, well if it isn't King Vegeta._

Vegeta pointed at Rutaba. (Majin Vegeta pointing stance)

**Vegeta:** [angrily] _Who Are you!_

**Rutaba: **_Don't you remember me? Rutaba your Royal Advisor._ [evil laughter]

**Vegeta:** _It would seem you are confusing me with my father._

**Rutaba:** _What!_

Rutaba's face lit up in surprise, and went back to collected composer as he said

**Rutaba:** _Ah, so I see, you must be Prince Vegeta._

**Vegeta:** _Trunks, Goten; leave and take Bulma and the old coot with you!_

Trunks and Goten help Bulma carry Dr. Brief as they left

**Vegeta:** _Rutaba huh? I recall the name, my father exiled you thirty-four years ago. Right after your pitiful attempt at acquiring the throne._ [laughs]

**Rutaba:**_ You're just like your father, a fool!_

**Vegeta:** _The only fool here is you!_

Vegeta crouched down, his arms in front of him and a vein popping out on his forehead. His energy began to raise and he glowed with a yellow aura.

**Vegeta:** _GRAAAAAAAAAAH!_

His eyes flashed turquoise and his hair blond twice, then it stayed that way. Vegeta changed into a Super Saiyan, and Rutaba was speechless to the strange site in front of him

**Vegeta:** _Now face the wrath of a Super Saiyan!_

**Rutaba:** [Frightened] _W-What? A-A Super Saiyan!?_

Vegeta chuckled and in a flash Vegeta punched Rutaba in the jaw. Rutaba was sent flying through the ceiling, catching himself midair, Rutaba wiped some blood off of his lip, and looked at Vegeta knowing the terrible truth. Rutaba then just happen to catch site of Bulma and the two half Saiyans caring Dr. Brief. Rutaba couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Trunks and Vegeta. Rutaba could tell that Trunks was the fruit of Vegeta's loins, and this Bulma must be Vegeta's mate.

**Rutaba:** [evil laughter] _Vegeta you surprise me._

**Vegeta:** [angered and annoyed] _What are you going on about?_

Rutaba retreated and took hold of Bulma

**Bulma:** _Vegeta help!_

**Vegeta:** _Bulma!_

Vegeta flew to help her, but his effort would go spoiled this time.

**Trunks:** _Leave my Mom alone butt face!_

Trunks punched Rutaba in the groin, causing Rutaba let go of Bulma

**Rutaba:** [groan in Pain] _AH! You little brat!_

Rutaba tried to grab Trunks, but the five year old evaded. Trunks helped his mother up, and they both took Dr. Brief and Goten to some where safe. Vegeta landed behind Rutaba and Rutaba turned around in fear. Rutaba began to step back from the outraged Vegeta, and Vegeta gave Rutaba a soul piercing glance.

**Vegeta:** _You coward. Not only did you try to hide behind a woman and a child, but you've insulted the honor of the Prince of all Saiyans by attacking his family not once but twice!_

Vegeta growled as he began to power up, and rushed Rutaba. Vegeta unleashed a punch that sounded like thunder. Rutaba was unable to avoid the raging Vegeta, and was thrown through every floor of the Capsule Corp building, and into the air again. Rutaba managed to stop again, but Vegeta's attack had taken its toll on him. Rutaba floated in the air looking up as the Super Saiyan flew towards him. Vegeta stopped just feet away from the fearful Rutaba.

**Vegeta:** _You shall not escape my wrath! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Vegeta began to power up, the force of his Ki filled the air with sparks. Vegeta's Ki surrounded both him and Rutaba. Rutaba looked at his hands and arms, his flesh began to disintegrate from his body as the Ki ravished his being.

**Rutaba:** _What is this?! Nothing can be this strong! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

In pain Rutaba began to cry out in agony.

**Rutaba:** [thinking to himself]_ is this the true power of a Super Saiyan?_

**Vegeta:** _Now prepare yourself for oblivion!_

Vegeta raised his hand preparing to unleashed one of his favorite techniques.

**Vegeta:** _Big Bang Attack!_

**Rutaba:** _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Rutaba's body was torn apart molecule by molecule. Shreds of his flesh, and chunks of bone began to rise up and burn to a crisp in the immense Ki blast. Rutaba's arms and legs were incinerated as he drew his last breath, and his last thoughts projected themselves in his mind.

**Rutaba:** [echoing thoughts] '_This can't be, I was going to rule the Saiyans. I was to be the one to bring our people hope, my dreams, my life they can't end like this.'_

**Rutaba: **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!_

Rutaba's scream faded as his body was annihilated from existence. Vegeta grinned as he was now victorious, and have proven his strength. Life returned to normal for Vegeta and his family. Dr. Brief made a full recover with only a broken arm, and Bulma hugged her husband gracious to him for his concern for her safety.

**Vegeta:** _Get off me woman, what has gotten into you?_

**Bulma: **_Oh I just wanted to show that I'm thankful for such a strong carrying husband._

Bulma kissed a surprised Vegeta on the lips, and the scene fades out into black.

:: Credits::

Written by Yami


End file.
